The present invention relates to liquid level controlling devices, and more particularly to a quantitative liquid level controlling device which can be conveniently adjusted for controlling water level according to any desired range.
Currently, there are various kinds of liquid level controllers used for controlling water level in water reservoir or oil level in oil tank. These conventional liquid level controllers are not satisfactory in use because they are generally of fixed type for controlling a fixed liquid level once they are well installed. When different level is required in a water reservoir, separate water level controlling devices must be used. For example, the amount of water (water level) in a bathtub must be adjusted to respectively accommodate the adult or the child. Conventional liquid level controllers can not be used for this purpose. The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate this problem.